SUPER IDOL
by erishinn kiasole
Summary: STARISH and vocaloids compete for the award called 'SUPER IDOL'. Who is gonna get this awesome award. Other characters from anime takes part for your entertainment.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this fan fiction. I just played a little.**

At Shining Agency president's office,

"Singing contest?!" All eight of them looked at their president, Shining Saotome. "In one month?"

"That's right. You'll have to perform a song in front of ten thousand people to see who's better." He replied them. Tsukimiya Ringo handed them one sheet of paper for each.

"It's an award-giving show. No biggie." Ringo comforted them. "You don't have to be disbanded even if you lose. So relax."

Haruka Nanami looked at the paper. "Nippon Showbiz Festival. Idol singing contest." She read out loud. "I've heard about it. Every year people voted which idol groups they wanted to see competing against each other and also the award 'Super Idol' is given by the voting of the fans."

"Oh, is it this? I've heard about it, too. The best two male single singers, two female single singers, two male groups and two female groups of the year can compete in this." Ittoki Otoya told them. "Sounds fun."

"So it's to see who does the best the whole year." Kurusu Syo questioned.

"Kinda. It'd be great" Shinomiya Natsuki said actively.

"We're gonna win for sure." Jinguji Ren smiled charmingly. "We've got our little lamb."

"That's right. Nanami-san, let's give our best to our fans." Ichinose Tokiya looked at Haruka.

"Ichinose-san" Haruka blushed.

"But we shouldn't underestimate our opponent. Are we gonna compete against Heavens again, president?" Hijirikawa Masato asked Saotome.

"No, no. This time you are against VanaN'ice." Their president answered, doing weird posts.

"VanaN'ice? I've never heard of them." Aijima Cecil looked at them with wide eyes. "Who are they?"

"Don't you read magazines? It's a famous visual kei band from the vocaloids. The members are Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito and Kamui Gakupo." Syo yelled at him.

"Mr. Kurusu's right, Mr. Aijima. The vocaloids are really famous and all of their songs hit high numbers in Oricon chart. And their female single singer, Hatsuna Miku is nominated for female single showdown." Then a rope fell down and Saotome climbed onto it. "So please do your best STARISH. Let's make our beloved fans happy." The rope went up and a minute later, he disappeared from their sight.

"Let's go. We've got practices to do." Tokiya opened the door. "We're goona win!"

SUPER IDOL

At the vocaloid's mansion,

"Super idol? And we're against STARISH. Nice."Gakupo grinned. "And Miku's against XXXXX. What 'bout Luka and Rin?"

"Luka and Rin didn't debut much last year since Luka got pneumonia and Rin was busy with photo shoots." Meiko explained him.

"You guys are telling about that STARISH that made huge popularity just with two songs. If I remember correctly, those would be Maji Love 1000% and Maji Love 2000%." Kaito joined their conversation. He sat down on the couch and opened the lid of the vanilla ice-cream box he just brought from the kitchen.

"Yep. It's kinda weird that they titled them quite similarly. They're like a serial song, 1000% and 2000%" Len, eating banana, told them.

"Hey don't talk when you're eating." Rin yelled at her little twin brother.

"Sorry." Len replied.

"By the way, one of their singers looks like our Len." Luka said, flipping the fashion magazine. "Kurusu Syo"

"Umm, he does look like him." Miku and Rin looked at Len and Miku said.

"Really? Do I?" Luka showed him the magazine she was reading. The article involved Syo advertising clothes of a famous brand.

"May be he's my twin." Len joked.

"You've already got a twin sister and now you want a twin brother?" Gakupo teased him.

"But he's older than you. He's already 16." Meiko who was bringing sake to the dining table told him.

"Eh? But he's kinda short." Len said in amazement.

"You are the one to talk, midget." Kaito, too, teased him. He went into the kitchen to fetch another box of ice-cream. "And Meiko don't drink too much before dinner."

"You too. Don't eat too much ice-crearm." Meiko yelled him back and took a sip of sake.

SUPER IDOL

At Shining Master Course Dormitory,

"2000 % saiko nara (get you)

Hajimaruyo (jump)

Yes! Happy life (shun shun)

Omakase shimashita hoshi o yozora e (we are STARISH!)

Ai wa shooting star …." The seven members of the STARISH was performing their hit song Maji Love 2000% with Nanami, playing the piano.

"Nice guys. We are doing it right." Otoya said cheerfully during the break. "We're ready."

"Yes, tomorrow is the D Day, right?" Masato told them.

"No worries. We'll win for sure. Syo-chan, please pass me the water bottle."Natsuki extended his hand to get the water bottle from Syo.

"Let's do it again for the last time then we can stop" Tokiya said.

"Okie." The others replied in unison.

*singing Maji Love 2000%*

"Good work everyone." Haruka told to them. They also repeated her words. "Then good night." They waved each other as they went to separate ways to their respective rooms.

SUPER IDOL

At the vocaloid's studio,

"Yo, are they still practising?"Meiko greeted Rin who was watching her friends 'performance in the studio.

"Yeah, they really are enthusiastic, aren't they?"Rin smiled at her.

The three boys, Len, Kaito and Gakupo were singing Imitation Black.

"Kanjou no nai mama barabara no kokoro wo tokashiteiku

Omoidasenai taisetsuna monowo

Remember

Kekareta tsumibukaki ai

Jikan ga moshi modoserunara

Anata sugoshita azayakina kisetsu wo mou ichido shiritai

Remember

Oshiete kuuhaku no mama

Doushite namida wa koboreru?

Toki wo kakemegui ano basho e

Nukenai itami no wake wa doki ni?..." Their voices spread beautifully around the room. And finally they finished.

Meiko and Rin clapped, smiling at them. They went to them.

"It's wonderful." Meiko praised them.

"Haha, you bet." Kaito replied. "Thanks"

"But you should stop now. Let's go back home. The others have already gone home." She continued. "Don't overdo it".

"We understand." Gakupo put his guiter back into his bag. "So, let's go home." He picked up his bags.

"Yeah" Len and Rin shouted together. They all left the building and returned to their vocaloid's mansion.

SUPER IDOL

Meanwhile a certain place in Tokyo,

"Super Idol, huh? There's no way I'll miss it. I'm gonna show all those people in Tokyo my talent." A man with spiky long raven hair said as he was looking at the big TV on the wall of the building.

"Hey, we're here for work." A black cat yelled at him. The cat sweat dropped as he knew his friend's super singing talent.

"Who cares? The others won't know. I'm going tomorrow." He grinned.

"Don't do it." He forbade his friend, but he already understood he could not him. '_I wish everyone who comes to the concert.' _He told himself in his mind.

SUPER IDOL

At Nippon Showbiz Festival, Super Idol Competition,

"Hello everyone. Good evening. Are you ready to decide the super idol of the year?" A cheerful blonde greeted the crowd from the stage. "I'm Kise Ryota and I'll be your presenter for the night."

"Hi, this is Hanejima Yuuhei. I'll be also serving as your presenter at this concert." The two of them bowed at the audience**.**

"And now we will start our competition. But everyone, remember that you're only allowed to vote during the time break after all four pairs have performed. Let's enjoy."Kise waved at them.

"We'll start with single female showdown. Let's call out the nominees." Yuuhei shouted.

At the backstage after an hour later,

"STARISH, you're next. You need to be on stage in five minutes." The assistant opened up their private room and said.

"Yes, we understood." Cecil answered her. They did their routine of hand clapping with Nanami before going to the stage.

"Good luck, everyone." Haruka waved at them.

"Then we're leaving."

"Are you ready?" They shouted as they jumped on to the stage. "Hi. We're STARISH." The music started. They started their choreography.

*perform Maji Love 2000%*

They finished singing. They bowed at the audience. Their fans were cheering for them. Screaming could be heard everywhere. Kise and Hanejima also joined them on stage.

"That's amazing, you guys." Kise told them. "Please tell me how did you feel when you knew that you're competing for Super Idol."

"We were very surprised. Really we did." Ittoki answered.

"It's an honour to perform here. We tried our best for entertaining our fans" Masato also told the two presenters.

"And also about VanaN'íce, what do you think about them?" Yuuhei asked.

"They're worthy rivals from the idol world." Tokiya gave the answered.

"I see. Then we'll be wishing for you to get the award. Everyone let's give a big round of applause for STARISH." Yuuhei roared.

"Finally our time has come." Len looked up at the stage. "Let's go." He took his guitar and adjusted in right position to play. They heard the presenters and crowd calling for them.

"Yeah, let's make the fans go wild." Gakupo broke out into big grin.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Miku, Luka, Rin and Meiko were cheering from the back.

They went up to the stage, greeted the fans and started their song 'Imitation Black'

*singing Imitation Black*

As usual they answered simple questions from Kise and Yuuhei.

"Everyone, we'll be giving you ten minutes to vote. So sent SMS to XXX-XXX-XXX for the ones you like." Yuuhei announced.

"Any message with unclear votes won't be counted, so please sent as the format we provided on the screen."Kise waved his arm backward to show the screen.

"Then see you after ten minutes!" Before they were able to off the stage, the lights went out. Exclamations appeared.

"Hewajima-chii, they didn't tell us that they're goona cut the electricity." Kise whispered to him.

"I don't think they're the one doing." He whispered back. Then a spot light appeared. A man was sitting on a chair under the spot light. He was wearing a white suit and a matching white fedora. On his eyes was a pair of sunglass. He placed his guitar on his lap.

"Who's that guy?"

"Who's he?" Voices came out from the crowd.

"May be he's performing during the break."

"I never heard that there's gonna be performance in the voting time." Kise's eyes were now wide opened.

"Me neither." Yuuhei agreed.

"Everyone, I thank you for coming here to see my performance." The mysterious man told.

"I've never seen any singer like him. Who exactly is he?" Yuuhei wondered.

"May be new debut from one of the agencies?" Kise placed his mic in front of his mouth. "Can you tell us who you are, mister?" He questioned politely.

"It's Redfox. Gajeel Redfox. And I'm performing the song I wrote myself. The title is best friend." Gajeel started playing the guitar.

"Colourful, colourful, shooby doo bop….

Tremble with love, steel grey metallic….

Doo Doo Doo Shalala….

Shooby doo bop! Shalala…

Bite into it, hard! Sweet honey…" Both Kise and Yuuhei's jaws dropped to the floor. The audience were turning to stones and cracking. The nominees were so shocked, looking at Gajeel with their eyes which looked like they were going to fall out from the sockets any minutes. Then Kise yelled 'Hiiiiiieeeeekk'. The fans were heading to the exit. Panther Lily looked at all the commotions and sighed.

"He never listens." He whined. He spread out his wings and flied over to Gajeel who was still in his Idol mood. He carried him from his coat and flied in the direction to Fiore. "I hope master would say nothing."

As for the award, since the audience fled away from the stage and also they were currently unable to text as they were trying to recover their hearings which were lost temporarily because of Gajeel's splendid voice, no votes was sent. Also the nominee left the place as fast as possible without evening caring the awards. Because there was no one to vote or no one to take the award, the Super Idol award for the year was not given at all.

End of Super Idol

**Author's note: I really wonder who is better if there's competition among singers from anime. I can't decide who I should give the title of Super Idol so I asked Gajeel a favour to interrupt the show and he gladly accepted it. Hehe, hope you enjoy. I really like Gajeel's singing. It's one of my favourite plots in Fairy Tail. And yes, I made Kise from Kuroko no Basket and Yuuhei from Durarara presenters. They are model and actor after all. **

** What about you? Who do you want to give the award, STARISH or VanaN'ice? You can tell me in your review. **


End file.
